beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 20
is the 20th episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. The English dubbed version was first shown on August 29, 2010 on Cartoon Network in North America. Plot Doji and Ryuga are flying in a helicoptor where Doji wants Ryuga to meet another Dark Nebula member in the deasert. As they arrive, they are greeted by a mysterious Blader who challenges Ryuga to a Beybattle. Ryuga accepts and battles fiercely. Madoka shows Gingka, Kenta, Benkei, Osamu, Takashi and, Akira a new tag-tournament sponsored by the WBBA called "Survival Battle." In it, Bladers compete to become the best Blader and, whoever wins will get one wish. Benkei wants a steak while Gingka just wants a hamburger knowing he's already a great Blader. The gang arrive at the destination and discover over 1000 Bladers are competing in the tournament. They see Kyoya, Hyoma, Tetsuya and even Hikaru entering. Madoka enters but states she's just working with the WBBA to help repair Beys. The Bladers go into 5 planes while Blader DJ announces that they will arrive in Beyblade Island and the wish that will be granted to the one who wins the competition. He also tells that there are secret pieces in on the island which will help the Blader. He then tells them to ready their parachutes and they fall down to the island. Benkei talks to Kyoya to become teammates, but declines stating that it's time for Benkei to go on his own. Before Gingka arrives, has a quick chat to Hyoma, Hikaru and, Madoka. Gingka is amazed at the island and explores it. He challenges five different Bladers and beats them all in one hit. Meanwhile, Kyoya beyblades fiercely with another opponent and wins. The mysterious blader is then seen defeating another blader with an insane grin. Benkei, Osamu, Takashi and, Akira get stuck in a booby-trap. Tetsuya appears stating that he made those traps and will only let them out if they promise to be his team-mates and help him win Survival Battle. They refuse stating that he's a cheater and will do anything to win. Due to this, Tetsuya steals their Beys and threatens to drop them in the ocean if they won't be his teammates. Although they worry about their Blades, they refuse to be Tetsuya's tammates. Tetsuya proceeds to drop them but just then, Kenta's Flame Sagittario saves them and Benkei, Osamu, Takashi and, Akira from Tetsuya's trap. They then gang up on Tetsuya and hit him hard. Tetsuya battles fiercley but Kenta and Benkei's special moves defeat him. Kenta tells him that being a cheater is not the way of Beyblade and that he needs to change. Tetsuya thinks about this but then runs as usual learning nothing. Gingka and the other Bladers in the island learn that there are less than 100 Bladers in the island so the competition gets harder. Characters Seen *Gingka *Kenta *Madoka *Benkei *Kyoya *Osamu *Takashi *Akira *Hyoma *Hikaru *Tetsuya *Blader DJ *Ryuga *Doji *Yu (Debut) Beyblades Seen *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Featured) *Flame Sagittario C145S *Dark Bull H145SD *Mad Gasher CH120FS *Lightning L-Drago 100HF *Flame Libra T125ES (Debut) Featured Beybattles * Gingka (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. 5 Unnamed Bladers (Generic Beys) * Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. 1 Unnamed Blader (Generic Bey) * Hikaru (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) vs. 1 Unnamed Blader (Generic Bey) * Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) vs. 1 Unnamed Blader (Generic Bey) * Benkei (Dark Bull H145SD) vs. 4 Unnamed Bladers (Generic Bey) * Kenta (Flame Sagittario H145S) & Benkei (Dark Bull C145SD) & Osamu (Generic Bey) & Takashi (Generic Bey) & Akira (Generic Bey) vs. * Tetsuya (Mad Gasher CH120FS) Special Moves used * * * * Differences in adaptions * In the Original Japanese version, the Original Japanese Opening Theme music was used as an insert song in the actual episode, but in the english dub, Nelvana just used the instrumental instead. Gallery episode20.01.jpg episode20.00.jpg episode20.03.jpg episode20.04.jpg episode20.05.jpg episode20.06.jpg Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Saga Category:Anime